In such a piston compressor, gas, for example the gas of a refrigerant, is sucked into a compression chamber of the compressor via the suction gas channel. When the volume of the compression chamber is reduced, the gas is compressed, and discharged via the discharge gas channel, when reaching a predetermined pressure. A discharge valve controls this discharge. The retainer element is provided to ensure a limitation of the opening of the discharge valve.
The compression of the gas in the compression chamber causes an increase of the gas temperature. On the other hand, the temperature of the suction gas should of course be as low as possible, in order that the compression chamber can be filled with the largest possible gas amount. The higher the temperature of the suction gas, the poorer the efficiency of the compressor.
In a motor compressor known from DE 32 42 858 A1, the suction gas and the discharge gas are led in parallel for a certain distance. This gives relatively large contact areas, in which the channels or chambers, which carry the suction gas or the discharge gas, respectively, are adjacent to each other. Thus, a relatively large amount of heat from the hot discharge gas can be transferred to the suction gas.
The invention is based on the task of improving the efficiency of a piston compressor.